


First Things First

by ilikeshipment



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good ol' DP with norkington ft. trans Wash</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

Wash was horny and was on a mission to quench this thirst. He was walking to York’s room after a training session with CT. They had been working with knives and for some reason it made him incredibly turned on. When he opened the door, he found North lounging on the bed with York. They weren’t doing anything zesty, but he was about to change that.

                “There he is,” North greeted with a smile.

                “ ‘Bout time,” York said. He was practicing his lock picking with a holographic projection and wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. Another thing Wash was about to change.

                “How was it?” North asked in his dad tone.

                “It was fine,” Wash replied toeing off his shoes. Then he got onto the bed and climbed right into North’s lap. He straddled him and cupped his face.

                “Woa-“ North started, but he was cut off by Wash pressing their lips together. York stopped what he was doing and looked at the two of them. North was startled, but still gave in to the kiss and placed his hands on Wash’s hips.                

                Wash was wasting no time with this. He spiced up the kiss, sliding his tongue along North’s lips. North allowed their mouths to open and their tongues started gliding together. Wash moaned into his mouth and grinded down on his lap. North groaned.

                Wash was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He broke his kiss with North to see York smirking next to him.

                “Eager, are we?” He asked.

                “Shut up,” Wash answered and then he grabbed York’s face and started kissing him. Wash was biting York’s lower lip while still grinding down on North. He needed to get his boys nice and riled up. York broke the kiss to take his shirt off. North followed suit and pulled his off as well. Then they both reached for Wash’s, peeling it off of him.

                “Pants,” Wash said. Better to get all these clothes off now. He had to get out of North’s lap so they could remove their pants, but he climbed right back up there once the task was done. York repositioned himself so he was behind Wash. York kissed and nipped at his neck while North continued to make out with him.

                Wash was moaning more than usual and kissing more vigorously than usual. He was so turned on and horny and wet. He wanted these choice meats inside of him.

                North broke the kiss to lick at Wash’s neck. He was on one side and York was at the other so they were double teaming his neck. Wash brought his hands up to tug at their hair, moaning louder.

                “You’re so eager, baby,” York teased before sucking on a rather sensitive patch of skin.

                “Yeah, you’re so sexy like this,” North whispered before licking from the base of Wash’s neck to his jaw. He continued to kiss all over his face until he got to his lips again. York tugged at Wash’s hair as his lips moved down his back. He spent time biting and licking at both shoulders before slowly moving down his spine. He would drag his tongue down a few inches before biting and sucking at the area, leaving a trail of hickeys on Wash’s spine. When he got to his boxers, he mouthed along the waist band before tugging at them. Wash had to dethrone again so he could get his underwear off. North took this moment to remove his as well. Wash quickly resumed his position on North once again. He grabbed his hair and kissed him again. He just really wanted to make out with North, okay?

                York starting going to work on Wash’s ass, licking and biting and squeezing and slapping. North was playing with his clit in the best way possible. Wash was now making all sorts of delicious sounds into North’s mouth and was wiggling a bit. It was obvious he wanted to move on. He started tugging North’s growing member, which made North’s grip on Wash’s thigh tighten.

                “How do you want it, baby?” He asked.

                “Both of you,” Wash panted in reply. York shot out a thumbs-up where North could see it because his mouth was busy at the moment. North nodded.  

                “Our baby gets what he wants,” North replied. He reached over to the night stand drawer to pull out two condoms and a bottle of lube. He tossed a condom and the lube behind Wash so York could get it. He got to work quickly, lathering his fingers with lube teasing at Wash’s entrance. He opened Wash up expertly; starting with one finger slowly sliding in before adding a second. He scissored them and twisted his wrist so he was getting it in all directions. Meanwhile North’s fingers slipped inside Wash’s pussy and he started stroking at the wall, making Wash pant heavier. He had to wrap his arms around North’s thick neck because he needed to hold onto something. There were fingers in both his holes and fuck did it feel good.

                When York was up to three fingers in Wash’s ass, he asked “You ready, gorgeous?” into his ear.

                “Yeah,” he breathed. North kissed him again.

                “Who do you want first?” He asked. Wash motioned forward with his head.

                “You.”

                North complied, grabbing a condom and slipping it on. Wash positioned himself and lined North’s cock up with his throbbing pussy. When he lowered down, he let out a moan so loud it scared himself.

                “Fuuuuck,” he breathed, closing his eyes. York kept his hands to Wash’s hips and massaged him there, relaxing him. North’s hands stayed on Wash’s thighs for leverage. North was huge and Wash needed a moment to get used to him. After a few seconds, York started fingering his other hole again, getting him ready to take both of them.

                North started kissing at Wash’s skin again, but this time he stuck to his collar bone and chest. He sucked at his collar, leaving a dark hickey before moving down to his chest. He sucked at one nipple before dragging his tongue along Wash’s surgery scars. Wash looked down at him, blushing heavily. He watched as North took the other nipple into his mouth, sucking at it and making eye contact with him.

                “Oh, fuck,” Wash sighed.

                Then York was at his ear once more, licking at the shell before whispering, “You ready?” Wash nodded his head vigorously. He’s been ready for hours.

                At some point during North’s assault on Wash’s chest, York removed his underwear and prepared himself. He lined up with Wash ass and very, very slowly pushed in. Wash let out a yelp and his breathing picked up even faster.

                “Oh, god…” he moaned, closing his eyes. The hands on him kept massaging gently and then there were soft kisses being placed on his neck and chest. When York was only a quarter of the way in, Wash had to change positions. He pushed North down so he was lying flat on his back, he then followed through so their chests were flushed together. This made York have to scoot up a little bit. North’s legs were spread so York had some space to work in. Wash kept his legs straddling North. Once they were all comfortable again, York continued pushing in very gently and slowly. Wash kept his hands clutching at North’s shoulders and his face buried in his neck. He was already feeling weak.

                “How are you feelin’?” York asked once he was finally all the way in.

                Wash groaned before answering. “I’m okay. You can start moving,” his voice was muffled since his face was still in the crook of North’s neck. They both chuckled and then York started to move very slowly. North followed suit, also moving at a very slow pace. He wanted to make sure Wash was 100% comfortable before they sped up.

                Eventually, both North and York were able to start a good pace that was comfortable for all three of them. When York pushed in, North pulled out until just his tip was in, and then they reversed the motion. Now they were moaning just as much as Wash was before.

                “Oh, goddd. Fuck, you guys feel good,” Wash practically whined. While he still had some control he decided to return the favor to North from earlier. He latched on to North’s neck, sucking hickeys all over it. North sucked in a breath and dug his fingers deeper into the skin of Wash’s thighs.

                “Shit,” North breathed. But Wash lost control of his battle when York started speeding up. He positioned his knees so he was a bit more comfortable and stable and then he was able to pump his hips faster. As fast as he wanted to, really. And that’s what he did.

                Now they weren’t taking turns. North was still going at his slow and steady pace while York sped up, pounding into Wash’s ass.

                “Shit, fuck fuck fuck,” Wash panted. He dug his nails into North’s shoulders, breaking skin. North took in another sharp breath. The room was filled with breathy pants and slapping skin. Wash was completely weak now. The only thing he could do was hold on and let his body experience the massive amount of pleasure that was being administered to him.

                This also felt fucking wonderful to York. Wash’s ass was hot and tight and it felt amazing having his cock buried in it. The faster pace he made for himself only added to his pleasure, making his entire body heat up. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning louder up to the ceiling. He suddenly felt bad for whoever roomed next to him. He couldn’t even remember in this moment.

                Although North was in a position that gave him a limited range of motion, the mix of sensations would definitely be enough for him to get off. First he had Wash’s soft, warm body on him and he could occasionally feel lips on his neck and nails digging into his skin. Then being inside Wash’s pussy and thrusting slowly into it felt amazing. He was warm and wet and the juices made all sorts of wonderful noises. Lastly, he could feel York’s dick pumping in and out, which gave an extra sensation to his cock. He honestly wondered how he was lasting this long.

                And of course this was giving Wash all kinds of feelings. He had hands all over him, which he loved. He loved being worshiped by his boyfriends. North’s slow thrusts always rubbed against his G spot in just the right way. It was a delicious feeling. And he already liked his ass being played with, but something about being filled up really turned him on and made it easier to orgasm.

                York was the first to cum. When he felt the warmth starting to pool in his lower stomach, he no longer held back and pounded into Wash’s ass with hard and quick thrusts. He kept up the brutal pace, digging his nails into Wash’s hips. Wash was practically screaming when York finally came.

                “Ohhh, god,” he said as he spilled. North stopped his movement so York could pull out comfortably. When he was out, North was able to thrust into Wash at the pace he’s been wanting to. He positioned his legs so they were more stable and he pushed Wash up so he was sitting again. Then he practically mimicked York’s previous pace. But this time he paired it with rubbing two of his fingers on Wash’s clit. With the previous pounding of his ass and the sensations North was giving him now, it didn’t take long for Wash to orgasm, coming onto North’s dick.

                “Ohhh, shit. Oh my god!” he cried out, starting to tear up. He circled his hips on North’s dick, really getting a good angle on his G spot. He wanted to milk out this orgasm for as long as he could. North kept rubbing at him and pumping into him until he finally peaked as well.

                “Oh, God, baby that was so good,” North praised. Wash leaned down to kiss him again before he finally climbed off of his dick. He let out a moan when he slipped out. He fell between his two lovers on the bed.

                “That was an exciting ending to watch,” York commented, clearly amused.

                “Shut up and kiss me,” Wash said out of breath. And York did just that, but before it could deepen, Wash pushed him away. “I need to pee,” he said sheepishly.

                “If you can walk there,” York mumbled. But then both Wash and North were staring at him. He sighed before climbing off the bed and lifting Wash up bridal style. He then carried Wash to the bathroom that was probably ten feet from the bed. “I’m not helping you onto the toilet,” he said when he put Wash down. Wash laughed, but then he stumbled forward.

“Or maybe I should,” York joked.

“I think I can manage,” Wash said before closing the door on him.

Once Wash was done cleaning himself up, he (slowly) made his way to the bed and quite literally collapsed in the middle of it. North and York looked at each other and then smiled down at Wash. York settled into a spooning position with Wash, so York was the big spoon and Wash was now facing North. North started playing with Wash’s hair, but it appeared that he was almost already asleep.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” North said before rolling over to turn the light off.


End file.
